Reunion
by miharu1911
Summary: It has been 16 years since Odaiba Memorial Day and after a long while,the kids decided to gather again as grown ups.How had the kids processed as they grew?Will include kids from Adventure,02,Tamers and Frontier


_Disclaimer: I am ignoring the ending in 02 that shows the kids life in 2027, thus don't be surprised that the profession they went into contradicts. Also bad news to those who had OTPs in Digimon, none of the kids will end up with each other or marry each other._

1 August 2015

" _I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind_

 _I'll come to see you soon"_

27 year old assistant manager of Odaiba Tradings Yagami Taichi and his 24 year old gynecologist of Mother Teresa Women Hospital younger sister Yagami Hikari stopped at a gigantic Asian cuisine restaurant with beams of happiness on their faces. 1 August had always been a special day to these two siblings as 16 years ago of this day, they entered a special world known as the digital world with 6 other children to rescue it and their own world as super heroes. In the digital world, they made friends and fought together with a group of special creatures known as Digimons. Every year of this special day, they would meet up and gather together but as they transited to adults, they had lesser time to meet up and they ceased doing so 5 years ago. Yet on this day for some reason, they insisted to meet up despite all their busy schedules. This time, their digimons who don't usually participated in their meetups decided to enter the real world from their digital world to participate as they heard it would be the first meetup for the kids again for the very long time. The digimons had not heard from their respective partners for a while, especially since communications between the real world and digital world had yet to be established despite being in the modern technology society. On the side note, the modern technology society had allowed the kids to remain contact with each other but they were still excited for this gathering today as despite knowing about each other updates through social media, they had yet to see each other in flesh for quite awhile already.

"Hi sir and madam, welcome to Chomp chomp."

"I reserved a table of twelve under the name of Yagami Taichi."

"Oh Mr Yagami so it's you,I will bring you to your seats now."

The waitress brought Taichi and Hikari to a VIP room with four tables. Each table consists of twelve seats. The siblings were the first one to reach here. When the waitress leave them to their own, a golden orange small dinosaur and a white small Egyptian kitten jumped towards them

"Taichi long time no see!"

"It has been a while Hikari"

The creatures turned out to be their partner digimons Agumon and Tailmon. The siblings were very excited to see them as well and they started hugging them.

"Agumon I miss you too!"

"Yeps it has been a while Tailmon."

The two siblings,with their digimons on their lap,started to take their seats and waited for the rest to arrive. Not long later, a petite woman with short orange hair and tan skin entered the room.

"Oh hey that's Sora!", Taichi exclaimed when he saw his childhood friend.

The woman was 27 year old psychologist Takenouchi Sora. She was Taichi's childhood friend ever since elementary school. The two of them used to play soccer together. Even though she was a tomboy during her elementary school days, she had grown up to be a fine lady.

A small pink bird then flew towards her, "SORA!I MISS YOU!"

"Piyomon I miss you too!"

Sora and Piyomon then took a seat beside Taichi.

"It has been a while,how had you been?"

"Well,as usual about you?"

"Same 's wait for the rest to arrive."

Soon two blonde men entered the room as well. The taller one had a norma hairstyle with light smile on his face while the shorter one had a more stylish hair with coloured highlights. He wore a gigantic hat on his head with large shades and a huge face mask on his face together with a grey coloured scarf all over his neck.

"Bro, we are now in the room with just us so take off your shades,mask and hat. Honestly speaking it is very disturbing to look at."

"But what if those crazy fangirls discovered it is me?"

"No worries, your bodyguard is outside."

It is very obvious who these two were. They were 27 year old popular rock star Ishida Yamato and his younger brother 24 year old FMM Magazine editor Ishida Takeru. (He used to go by Takaishi Takeru before his divorced parents remarried 6 years ago thus he changed his last name to his dad's last name) Apparently Takeru grew up well and grew to be taller than his older brother.

Gabumon and Patamon upon discovered the two siblings arrival flew towards them.

"YAY Takeru we can finally meet each other again!"

"What take you so long Yamato?"

"Before we came here,we walked around Shibuya for a while," the older brother explained. Shibuya was the place that brought the two siblings a lot of memories. In that place two digimons Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon sacrificed their lives for them. Up till now they felt very upset for their deaths.

"It's a good thing his fangirls did not recognize him hahaha!"

Then they saw their pals and Yamato went towards Taichi. They gave each other a brofist. "Yo it has been awhile!",Taichi greeted him

"Yeah"

"I bet you missed me don't you?"

"No not at all!Who in the world will even miss you!"

"I know you did but you did not want to admit"

"No I didn't!" Then he went towards Sora and greeted her,"How are you these days?"

"Fine I guess"

Takeru took a seat beside Hikari and greeted her,"Long time no see"

"Yups long time no see too"

Soon loud footsteps and a delicate sounds of high heels clicking were heard entering the room. The fast paced sounds of those footsteps indicated that they were rushing to enter. As the door opened, the owners of the footsteps were revealed. They belonged to an average size bespectacled man with short blue hair, a tall and slim woman with long wavy chestnut brown hair and a short redhead. These three people were 28 year old heart specialist of Odaiba General Hospital Kido Joe, 26 year old air stewardess of Lily Airlines Tachikawa Mimi and 26 year old computer engineer Izumi Koushiro. However Joe fell down in a clumsy manner as he entered the room with his glasses falling from his face.

"Some people didn't change after all,"Taichi commented

"Yea I agree,"replied Yamato

Three digimons Gomamon,Palmon and Tentomon flew towards them.

"Joe you are still clumsy as usual"

"We met again Koushiro-han"

"Mimi I am so happy to see you again!"

The three of them cuddled their digimons and went to have a seat."You guys were late!",Taichi commented

"I was supposed to be early but the two of them insisted I wait for them,"Koushiro explained

"Sorry I ended late because I just ended an operation."

"Sorry I am late too,I just touched down from Singapore and I do not want to bring my luggage over so I went home to put it down before rushing to meet you all."

Since the eight children who were the pioneers who entered the digital world were here, they decided to take time to catch up.

"So let's hear from everyone how they had been doing,why don't we start from you Yamato?",Taichi pointed at his best friend.

"Me?",Yamato exclaimed,"you guys could have hear about what I had been doing through the media."

"Yamato,"Koushiro asked,"Is it true you are dating this supermodel Babyangel?"

"Let me take back my words,don't trust what the media said about me sometimes,I don't even know who is she."

"Is a good thing my brother didn't date her,I heard from my colleagues who interviewed her that she is very difficult to deal with,"Takeru spoke for his brother

"Reminds me I served her in business class and she is such a b**ch,"Mimi exclaimed

"Okay let's don't talk about her,"Yamato tried to change the topic,"Mimi how is your trip to Singapore recently?"

"The weather is hot but I do enjoy myself.I had fun sunbathing at their rooftop swimming pool."

"Good for you,the last time I went there for my concert I didn't get to see much of their sceneries. All I went was their indoor stadium and my hotel."

"Busy life of a celebrity,"Joe signed

"Poor Yamato,"Gabumon said

"What about you Joe,how is things going between you and your wife?",Koushiro asked him

"My wife is doing fine and we are now trying for a baby."

"I hope the baby isn't as clumsy as Joe,"Gomamon butted in

Upon hearing that,Joe started hitting Gomamon who said to him,"I really miss her though,"which caused Joe to had jealousy on his face. Joe got married to his wife 3 years his junior last year. Gomamon went to the real world on that day for his wedding and his wife took a liking to Gomamon upon seeing him to the extent that she loved Gomamon more than her own husband. On his wedding day only Taichi, Hikari and Sora were there as the other kids were busy on that day but they do send him their blessings.

"Speaking about weddings,Mimi when are you getting married?",Sora asked

Mimi is currently engaged to her American fiancée 7 years her senior. She is already wearing an engagement ring on her left middle finger."Somewhere end of this year I supposed,"she replied

"Cool,will the wedding be held here or America?",Hikari asked

"It has to depend but most likely both."

"I will definitely be here for Mimi's wedding,I can't wait to see Mimi in a wedding gown!",Palmon said excitedly.

"Well Sora,"Mimi asked her back,"since you ask me about my marriage,can I ask you about yours?"

"WHAT?",all these while Sora has been trying to avoid this having the crest of love,her love life wasn't something she think is deserved to talk about.

"Yea,how is you and your boyfriend recently,"Joe asked her

"We broke up a few months ago,you mean you didn't know?!"

"Sorry,I am too busy to check Facebook did you two breakup by the way?"

"He is a controlling freak and I can't stand after my breakup,my mum had been arranging blind dates for me and it is really this rate I am going to be crazier than my had always dying to see me get married."

"Same,"said Taichi,"both of my parents kept on asking me when am I bringing them a daughter-in-law."

"No worries Sora and onii-chan,"Hikari said,"you two can marry each other if you want."Taichi and Sora starred at her in shockness.

"No I don't want Sora to get married,I want to be with Sora forever,"said Piyomon

"Piyomon~"

"I wonder who will be the lucky woman to marry Taichi,"said Agumon

"Well how are things going with you and your girlfriend Koushiro?",asked Takeru

"We are going strong I guess,but we are both not ready for marriage yet."Koushiro had been dating his girlfriend for a year and their relationship are somewhat stable.

"Can't wait for Koushiro-han to get married."

"You wait long long Tentomon."

It was then Sora noticed Mimi was wearing a pair of heels. Sora was generally okay with the other 7 kids but the only thing she was bitter about was Mimi,who was a year younger than her,grew taller than her.

"Mimi you are already taller than me,why are you still wearing heels?Are you trying to make me a hobbit beside you?"

"Well why aren't you wearing heels?",Mimi rebutted as she noticed the pair of white flats Sora was wearing.

"I am planning to wear heels today but when I wore mine my feet hurt so I had to make use of this."

"Now now you two ladies,Sora you don't have to worry about your height,I ended up becoming shorter than this younger brother of mine but I am still fine with it,"Yamato said as he tried to calm the two girls down.

"I still remembered I was the tallest among you all but now Taichi is taller than me,"Joe said bitterly.

"We can cry now,"Koushiro and Hikari, who were both short in height, said to each other.

Soon the door opened again. This time three guys and a girl entered the room. The three guys were standing at a different height. The shorter guy with spikey maroon hair is 24 year old ramen chef Motomiya Daisuke. The guy standing at an average height with short black hair is 22 year old law student Hida Iori.(Iori grew up to be taller than Daisuke,but still shorter than Miyako) The taller guy with short dark blue hair is 24 year old master degree student Ichijouji Ken(he had a haircut apparently). The only female with them with long purple hair is very tall,taller than the two shorter guys. Thank goodness she isn't wearing heels. She is 25 year old hotel receptionist Inoue and Ken are currently four kids entered the digital world 3 years later together with Takeru and Hikari.

"Sorry we are late! I did overtime shift today!", Daisuke explained

"Sorry, I spent a lot of time deciding what to wear today," Miyako said

"Well, you could have worn your uniform here," Daisuke replied

"Excuse me, I worked from morning and by then my uniform will be very smelly."

"Well your perfume stinks"

"Oh please, it is Chanel Eau Vive fragrance. A commoner like you won't even know how to appreciate it."

"Now won't you two stop bickering," Ken tried to calm the situation down

"Ken, Daisuke just dissed the fragrance you specially picked for me!"

"Haiiz,waiting for these two had caused me and Ichijouji to be late with them,now they still bicker,"Iori signed

"Hey Daisuke and the rest!Stop wasting your time and join us!",Taichi called out to them.

The noise the four of them made caused four digimons V-mon,Hawkmon,Armadimon and Wormmon to suddenly appear.

"HELLO DAISUKE~!"

"Miyako-san!"

"Iori it has been awhile dagya"

"Ken-chan I miss you!"

The four of them were surprised to see their digimon here and looked shocked.

"The truth is,we were surprised to see them here too,"Takeru said

"Is a surprise they gave us,"Hikari added

When Daisuke saw Takeru,he greeted him,"Hey you,are you treating Hikari well these days?"

"What nonsense you are talking about?We two never even dated."

"But I thought you two were."

Hikari started laughing as she heard that,"Please Daisuke,just because the two of us were still close doesn't mean we are dating."

"At least you aren't stalking my sister on Facebook,"Taichi said

"Well what about you,are you dating now?",Takeru rebutted

"Haiiz don't ask there is any girl who ever liked me I can fly to the moon already."

"Relax Daisuke,one day you will find a girl who you love and love are always by fate,"Yamato tried to comfort him

"He need to stop being picky towards girls and stop watching porn,"V-mon butted in

"Please V-mon,I had stopped watching porn since 4 years ago!"

"TMI TMI,Daisuke can we change the subject?",Hikari continued,"well Miyako you and Ichijouji had been going on so Instagram is so full of lovey dovey that I nearly wanted to unfollow you."

"Please don't unfollow me I know you still love me!I love Ken but I love you too!See I wore flats for the sake of you."

"Miyako stop being so disgusting.I know you are bi and I am glad you don't wear heels,if not I will hit you with mine."Hikari was wearing a pair of gold heels.

"Excuse me I am not bi!"

Then Miyako saw Mimi and she glomped her hard."MIMI ONEE SAN!"

"Miyako so glad to see you again!"

"Do you enjoy yourself in Singapore"

"Yupps I sure did!By the way you looked better without glasses."

Miyako who used to wore glasses during her elementary school days went for Lasik surgery in order to stop depending on glasses for her visual as she thought she will look more attractive without glasses,which she really did.

"Thanks. By the way congrats on getting engaged,remember to invite me to your wedding."

"Thank you,I sure good news from you and Ken?"

"He is still studying so for marriage we will take awhile."

Soon the food were served and the whole place became exciting with constant chit chatting and catching up.

The guys enjoyed themselves talking about various topics

"So Iori,"Joe asked,"had you thought of where to work at after you graduated?"

"I had been eyeing at this law firm for a while since high will be great if they accepted me after graduation."

"What about you Ken?",Yamato asked him

"I am planning to be a teacher or lecturer,that's why I went for Master Degree."

"Ichijouji Ken is still the genius guy after all,but without the dark spores,"Daisuke said

"Please Daisuke,stop reminding me of the dark spores.I don't want to remember them."

"I hate those moment Ken-chan,"Wormmon said

"Anyway Daisuke,"asked Taichi,"When are you intending to open your ramen store?"

"Err…maybe 5 years from now after I mastered everything."

"Daisuke,"Takeru said to him,"it will be quite hard for you considering you know nothing about business."Among the 6 kids who were the 2nd generation to enter the digital world,Daisuke is the only one who did not make it to university.

"Takeru,that's why I say 5 years,I am going to sign up for part time night courses in for you Takeru,you are so lucky to work for FMM,getting to see sexy ladies,"Daisuke had a if you know what i mean face

"Hey that isn't what my job does!Instead I edited articles written by my some of them their language commands are so bad that they gave me headaches. By the way Joe how is your career so far?"

"Me?It has ups and downs.I feel happy whenever I saved a patient and feel sad whenever they died and sometimes I had to work late but I am enjoying what I am I still remember Koushiro being the IT freak and see now he is still playing with computers."

"Hahaha being a computer engineer is quite tough though. Actually every job have their own tough areas but as long as your heart lies in there, those tough areas will seem nothing to you."

"Nothing is worst than being an assistant manager,"Taichi commented,"especially when you had lots of work to do and have to deal with those colleagues who might had grudges against you,even though the name assistant manager sounds nice."

Yamato then suddenly asked Daisuke,"By the way how is your sister doing now?"Yamato still had memories of Daisuke's crazy older sister Jun who was head over heels for him when they were teenagers.

"Haiiz her daughter is exactly like her now.I wonder how is her husband going to stand two crazy women in the of all sometimes she would come back home with her daughter when she and her husband had a fight."Apparently Jun got into a shotgun wedding 2 years after BelialVamdemon attack and moved together with her husband,"By the way Yamato kudos to you to be able to afford a BMW,"said Daisuke

"My company sponsored me the BMW that's why."

"As expected from a successful rock star,"said Gabumon

"My classmates are your fangirls,"Iori said

"Please don't let them know you know me haha,I do not want my arm to break from signing autographs and more fangirls to stalk me."

"By the way,"asked Koushiro,"I had thought of buying a car for my family and I recently but cars are expensive."

"Well a sedan will be good,"Taichi suggested,"do you have any specific brands in mind?"

"Nope but maybe Suzuki or Honda,Japanese brands."

"Well my goal is to have an Audi or Mercedez cars are lovely,"Daisuke exclaimed

"Those cars are expensive though,so good luck,"Taichi said

"My wife and I are planning to purchase a Hyundai car,"Joe said

"Err…am I the only one here who doesn't have a licence?",asked Iori

"Don't worry Iori,I don't have one either,"said Ken,"but Miyako kept on asking me to go for a driving licence so that I can drive her around."

"At least I have a free BMW to drive,"said Takeru

"Fat chance,Takeru,"Yamato said to his brother,"no way am I loaning you my baby."

"See,when those boys have cars,they forget that we digimons can help them travel around,"said Agumon

"I miss evolving to Imperialdramon,right Wormmon?",asked V-mon,which Wormmon nodded his head too

"Don't be crazy,"said Tentomon,"it will be weird if we are the one bringing them along"

"Yamato's BMW is nice,"said Gabumon

Meanwhile the girls had many exciting topics as well.

"Nice scent you had here Miyako,"Sora exclaimed

"It's Chanel Eau Vive picked it for me but Daisuke can't appreciate it."

"Daisuke is like the way Mimi your fragrance smells great too and your blush and lipstick looks striking,"Hikari said

"It's Dior Miss Dior blusher is from Lancome and lipstick is from Estee Lauder.I got them from the airport duty free you girls get cosmetics from the airport duty free store it's more affordable."

"Your job seems fun Mimi,"Miyako commented,"unlike mine which I had to stand for long hours dealing with unreasonable customers sometimes."

"Actually I had to deal with unreasonable customers too for mine,plus I even had to clean up whatever mess they I don't get to see my family for a long Hikari your work is full of joy,welcoming new lives everytime."

"Haha,but for some pregnant ladies the operation process for them is take a very long time to give birth and I had to deal with them even grabbed my hand so tight that she left a scar on my arm.",Hikari showed the other girls a scar on her left arm which had yet to be clear.

"Why does that reminds me of my job too?",asked Sora,"Sometimes I had to deal with mental patients who can't act normally.I remembered I had to deal with a lady who keep on screaming she wants to suicide and I took hours to calm her down."

Hikari continued,"But my job can be depressing sometimes,last week one of my patient died of childbirth.I wonder how her husband and child are coping now."

"Same,"Mimi agreed,"Last month some of my colleagues died in a plane crash.I am kind of lucky I didn't have my duties there."Soon she changed the topic to lighten the mood,"Anyway nice dress Hikari."

"Thanks,it cost me a bomb since it's from Dolce and Gabanna"

"Small and petite girls like Hikari looks pretty in whatever she wear,"signed Miyako

"I am more envious of your tall height,like they say,girls who are tall looks good in everything."

"By the way Sora,I can't believe you bought a Prada bag!",said Mimi

"This cost me a lot as well,unlike you who can afford Fendi,Chanel,Louis Vuitton,Burberry,you name it."

"Sora I feel like we are from the outer world compared to these two girls,which one can afford those luxuries while the other had a rich boyfriend,I feel like eating grass after buying a MCM bag last year,"signed Hikari

"Same I am already eating grass after getting this Prada."

"Girls are always girls,getting excited about those things,"signed Hawkmon

"Actually Prada and Burberry items are nice,"said Piyomon

"I prefer Fendi,Louis Vuitton and Chanel,"said Palmon

"The only brand I know is MCM,"signed Tailmon,"How did you know about all these?"

As their digimons were remarking about how their partners had "grown" by having stable careers and being able to afford brands like BMW,Mercedez Benz,Chanel,Dior,they were still very happy be able to see them again as they did not know when will be the next time to do course the grown up kids were very happy to see each other again and they even plan to meet up with each other every year despite their busy order not to wait for that one year,the boys even planned a soccer outing and the girls a cakes and macaroons must been warm hearting to see them reuniting again after many years.

However,this isn't when a group of eight entered the room they were a group of six were about to enter in as well.


End file.
